In many situations it is desirable to provide a protective shield at least partly surrounding a space vehicle such as a satellite or the like. Thus, for example, it may be desirable to provide a shield of radar attenuator material to minimize the ability of an enemy to detect and track the vehicle by ground based radar. Such a shield also camouflages the characteristic radar and optical signatures of the vehicle. A shield may also be desirable for minimizing the flux of solar radiation on the surface of the vehicle in order to minimize loss of cryogenic propellents or otherwise maintain thermal control of the space vehicle. In other circumstances it may be desirable to deploy a shield around a space vehicle to provide a mechanical bumper to attenuate the energy of micrometeoroids and prevent or reduce mechanical damage to the vehicle surface.
In any of these situations it is desirable to have a small volume and weight package for the shield during launch of the space vehicle for minimizing aerodynamic drag and the consequence heat and aerodynamic loading on the structure. Thus, it is desirable to provide a shield that is stowable in a small volume and readily deployed after the vehicle reaches space.